1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an action game for ambulatory children and adults and, more particularly, to a game in which a ring is propelled along a surface as the user thereof either walks or runs.
2. Background Art
Many decades ago, a game was devised utilizing a ring which a user continuously rolled as he/she walked or ran. The object of the game was to keep the ring rolling along a desired course and often to see how rapid a rate the ring could be kept moving at.
The game included an elongate pusher to be held by the user. The pusher had an elongate rod with a proximal end to be grasped by the hand of the user to conveniently hold the pusher in an elevated position. A contact bar was provided at the distal end of the rod and extended at a right angle to the length thereof so as to define a T-shaped configuration. The contact bar defined a surface to be directly engaged with the peripheral surface of the ring.
To start the game, the user would set the ring on the ground and place it in motion. The user would then hold the pusher and place the contact bar thereon directly against the rolling ring and effect propulsion thereof.
The game was devised for several reasons. First, it served as a diversion to those taking an otherwise monotonous walk. It afforded a challenge to the user who might try to achieve personal goals or compete with others. It further provided an inducement for individuals who wanted to realize the benefits of walking or running. It also served the function of providing pure entertainment.
The inventor herein believes that the above game lost popularity for several reasons. First of all, the ring was normally made from a lightweight material having a circular cross section, similar to the shape of a conventional hula hoop. As the ring rolled, it tended to twist and skid uncontrollably in that there was no significant traction surface thereon.
Another problem with the above game was that it was difficult to maintain control of the ring, particularly on inclined surfaces and irregular terrain. The user was required to place a relatively small and flat contact bar surface against the curved peripheral surface of the ring as the ring moved oft times at fairly rapid speeds. This not only caused frustration on the part of the user but introduced the element of danger. The user would have to focus his/her attention on propelling the ring and in so doing could have their attention diverted sufficiently that the user could unknowingly walk dangerously into a street or surrounding objects or could trip on an uneven terrain. This problem was aggravated by the poor traction that the ring had on virtually all types of surfaces.
As a result, this game became impractical and is particularly so in today's environment where there is such a tremendous focus on safety in games, particularly children games.